The New Smash Mansion
by fsaenz0125
Summary: The mansion is destroyed an accident, so the Smashers has to stay at a hotel. Then, they rebuild it, this time, it is a new look of the Smash Mansion. Offical season 3 finale for Tales of Smash City. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Special 1 of Tales of Smash City: The New Smash Mansion

Production code: Season 3 Episode Special (offical season 3 finale)

Story overall is rated Teen with some major language.

Summary: Marth and Ike's swords accidently destroy the Smash Mansion.

* * *

"It's was a normal day at Smash City, CA," said the narrator. "So does the Smash Mansion, home of the Smashers. The time was 8 o'clock in the morning. What time is it? Breakfast time."

"Smashers, breakfast ready!" said Master Hand.

"By the way, the date is on September 19, 2010," stated the narrator. "Of course, that will be the date the story will begins. The story of this TV Special is... (yes, yes we are live)..."

"What the hell?" a guy asked, shocked that there's a narrator.

The narrator continue to speak. "...when Ike and Marth destroy the mansion by practing their swords. Both of their weapons destroy it for unknown reason. However, Smashers didn't realize their home is destroyed. That's the story for right now. Let's find out."

"That was a hell of long narration. He sounds Japanese," said Link.

"Yeah, and that was weird," said Mario. Him, Link, and the rest of the Smashers were already at the kitchen.

"Again, breakfast is ready. And we serving pancake." said Master Hand.

"With a cherry on top." said Crazy Hand.

The Smashers laugh.

"Right you-a-are," said Luigi.

"You make funny humor," said Samus, who was talking about Crazy Hand.

"Agreed with Sam," said Pit.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, we are," said Pit.

"Wait, where's Ike and Marth?" asked Link.

"Doing the same crap over and over since Meta Knight got that idea," said Yoshi.

Link searched for Marth and Ike and found them.

"Oh, there you are," said Link. "Anyways, we has no time. Breakfast is ready."

"Sure, Link. We'll eat," said Marth.

Ike and Marth put their swords away.

While eating, Meta Knight asked.

"So, swordsmen, how's your swords?"

"Good," said Link, Ike, and Marth.

"Any new tricks?" asked Meta Knight.

"No," said Link, Ike, and Marth.

"You see? That's why you could learn more tricks instead of that piece of crap," said Yoshi.

"We'll try, Yoshi," said Marth.

"What's next? Swords destroying the mansion?" asked Yoshi.

"Unlikely," said Master Hand.

After eating breakfast.

"You, Yoshi Kazumi Cuyugi, will help us learn new trick for us?" asked Ike.

"Sure. Wah! Holy crap! You know my name!" said Yoshi, ran off.

"I think we could it by ourselves," said Marth.

"Yes, yes, we should," said Ike.

Marth and Ike starting doing one of their new tricks. Then Link came.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" asked Link.

"Learning new tricks," said Marth.

"That's good. Let me know when we're ready to do that?," said Link.

They kept doing that, but then the swords flew to the top of the mansion. The place starts to shake.

"What's next? Swords destroying the mansion?" Marth and Ike remembers this line from Yoshi.

"Oh my god. Yoshi's right. We did that on accident. The hands are going to pissed off at this," said Ike.

"Mama mia! Earthquake! The place's gonna to crash!" yelled Mario.

Rumbling noises is still heard.

"I don't wanna die!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Panic everyone!" said Master Hand.

The Smashers do so.

"What the hell happen?" asked Mario.

"Aah! MY MANSION! IT'S DESTRYOYED! NO!" yelled Master Hand.

"Geez! Calm down," said Link.

"Who destroyed it?" asked Master Hand.

Ike points to the swords.

Yoshi's face was red in anger.

"YOU! This was on purpose, you bastards!" yelled Yoshi.

"Calm down, Yoshi," said Peach.

"I'm not calming down, N.I.G.," said Yoshi.

"I heard that!" said Sonic.

"Well, it's look like we're gonna to move to a hotel," said Master Hand.

"About time!" said Meta Knight. Everyone stared. "What?"

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starts off with a narration.

"As you can see, Yoshi was pissed off at the swords. Master Hand decides to take the Smashers at Smash Hotel for 3 weeks until October 3rd. The story starts when they arrive at the hotel.

"This place look familar." said Jigglypuff.

"You were here once," said Kirby.

Master Hand talks with the hotel manager named Anthony Lexington.

"Hey, my friend, how you been?" asked Anthony.

"Good. We're here to stay at a hotel," said Master Hand.

"How many people are there?" asked Anthony.

"There's two hands, and 36 smashers," said Master Hand.

"That's will be free. Enjoy your stay," said Anthony.

The Smashers stayed at room 105 on the first floor. The hands' room were next door.

"Yes! You and me," said Link.

"And Luigi and Yoshi. Yeah, that's awesome," said Mario.

"We're 2 beds from you. Not bad," said Marth.

"Aah! Why does my ass hurts?" asked Wario.

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry. I was fixing the bed," said Bowser.

"I'm not a dude, ass crack," said Wario.

"Captain Falcon thinks that one day, Wario will serves better purpose. To unite us, with all this hate. It will serves peace. Maybe, if we just give a chance. Thank ypu," said Falcon.

Silence for 30 seconds.

"OK, I'm no homo, but that scared me," said Falco.

"Also, you made us silence for 30 seconds. Falcon Punch! Just kidding. I noticed everyone hate Wario. He isn't that bad," said Captain Falcon.

"OK, Game and Watch, what should we do today?" asked Rob.

"Well, since we are next to the kids, we can play with them, right?" said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Sure. At least that stupid Toony isn't here anymore. He is just a cartoon version of Link," said Rob.

"Hey, kids. Whatcha doing?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"We're playing Sorry," said Ness.

"Wanna play it?" asked Lucas.

"Sure," said Mr. Game and Watch and Rob.

"Let's wait till the Ice Climbers get sorry," said Lucas.

Popo got a sorry card.

"Dang it!" said Popo.

"Sorry, you Ice Climbers. Now, you two are next," said Ness.

"We will win next time!' said Nana.

Rob and Game and Watch join to play Sorry.

"I'll go first. (rolls dice) Come on. Robbie needs a new pair of shoes," said Rob. He got a sorry card. "God damn it!"

"Ooh, sorry!" said Ness.

Mr. Game and Watch was next. He rolls the dice.

"I'm not going to be sorry," he said.

Eventually, he did.

"Oooh, sorry, Game!" said Lucas.

"SFX: STEAM WHISTLE! I'm not sorry! You are damn it!" yelled Mr. Game and Watch.

He destroyed the game and loses his temper.

"Calm down! Please," said Ness.

Mr. Game an Watch does so.

"Dude, everyone can hear you. Even the hands," said Fox.

"Where are they?" asked Ness.

"They're coming," said Fox.

"Game and Watch. CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN! We're watching TV!" yelled Master Hand.

"Yeah, Gay and Watch," said Crazy Hand.

"Ooh, I hope Family Guy's on," said Mario.

"Dude, that's not a new episode," said Link.

"God damn it! Curse you, Peter Griffin! What a fat bastard," said Mario.

"I'm tired with all of these comments about him," said Link.

"A new episode of Family Guy is coming next week. James Wood guest star himself. And also, the first Family Guy episode in HD! Whoo!" said the man on TV.

"lol, that man is drunk," chuckled Luigi.

"For this week, you're staying with us," said Master Hand.

"I will deal with it staying with you," said Mr. Game and Watch.

One week later.

"OK, Game and Watch. You may go back to next door," said Master Hand.

"Hey, Smashers, I'm back," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Good for you," said Link.

"Family Guy in HD is coming up next. Only on FOX," said the man.

"Finally. Now we're living in HD," said Mario.

"By the way, my ass is not hurting," said Wario.

"Who cares? Wario, you always talk about your ass," asked Ganondorf.

"So, what, ass crack?" asked Wario.

"So you can can stop saying it," said Ganondorf.

"Shh, Ganon, it's starting," said Falco.

"Now here's a new Family Guy. Now in HD," said the man.

"About time!" said Link.

"My ass is hurting again," said Wario.

"We get it!" yelled the Smashers in annoyance.

57 minutes later.

"Whoa, that was good," said Mario.

"Yeah, I agree. That last part was awesome. Good way to start the season," said Link.

"Right you are," said Yoshi and Luigi.

"Now what will we do?" asked Link.

"Let's Facebook," said Fox.

"Hey, Smashers. Whatcha doing?" asked Master Hand.

"We're using Facebook," said Fox.

"Are you thinking about rebuilding our place?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, yes we are," said Fox.

"Good for you," said Master Hand.

Most of the Smashers were using FrontierVille.

Falco said, "Frontier Ville is my favorite game now."

"Yeah, I agree. YoVille is no longer my favorite cause it got boring," said Snake.

"Wow, I do love this game," said Captain Falcon.

"Falcon, how come you're not with Samus?" asked Snake.

"Because this bed is for girls. And we took a break," said Samus.

"Why does Link has a crush on you?" asked Snake.

"No, I don't. I used to," said Link.

"Link's a bastard," said Bowser.

"I heard that!" said Link.

Chapter ends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (final chapter)

Once again, the narrator talks about the story.

"This is it, folks. The moment you are waiting for. The Smashers are rebuilding their beloved home. This time, the mansion is not a one story home. It now has 5 floors. Let's find out."

"I hope your stay well went," said Anthony.

"We sure did," said Master Hand.

"See ya next time. Good luck with the rebuilding," said Anthony.

35 minutes later, they arrived back at their home.

"OK, and what was your idea again, Fox?" asked Master Hand.

"Rebuild the mansion," said Fox.

"Today, our home will be rebuilded," said Master Hand.

"Let's start, OK?" asked Crazy Hand.

* * *

**Song Title: **_We Are the Smash Builders_

**Written by: **_Felix Saenz (fsaenz0125)_

**Performed by: **_Starts out with a singer. The next one are performed by __The hands and the Smashers._

_(music starts)_

_Man: OK, everyone_

_It's time to build_

_Are you ready?_

_(chorus) Yes_

_Are you really ready?_

_(chorus) Yes we are_

_When you rebuild something_

_Guess what happen_

_(chorus) It's look new_

_Right_

_And here are the other singers..._

_Mario: Yeah, baby_

_We are the Smash Builders_

_Luigi: Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Link, Marth, and Ike: We are the Smash Builders! We build places to make it new_

_Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Jigglypuff (chorus): Because Smashers need a home to live_

_Mario: That's right!_

_Cause we are the Smash Builders!_

_Pit, Kirby: We are the the Smash Builders_

_Wario: Wuh, wuh, woh._

_Kirby: Yeah!_

_We are the Smash Builders! (repeats 1 more time for Kirby; for chorus, it repeated 2 more times)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Captain Falcon: Captain Falcon thinks that the Smash Mansion will look good as new._

_To unite us cause..._

_Bowser, Fox, Falco, Ganon: We are the Smash Builders!_

_Wolf: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_What's the matter?_

_Excited?_

_Rob, Mr. Game and Watch: Yes!_

_Pikachu: Yeah._

_Olimar and Pikmin: (humming)_

_Yoshi: Yoshi!_

_The kids: Yay!_

_We are the Smash Builders! (x2)_

_Meta Knight: Yeah..._

_Dedede: Baby._

_Sonic, Snake, and the hands: We are ready to build!_

_Kirby: Yeah, we are._

_(song ends)_

* * *

"Good song," said Master Hand, taking a breath.

"Sure was," said Meta Knight.

"And it's finally rebuilded," said King Dedede.

"It is me or is the mansion looks different?" asked Master Hand.

"That's because it now has 5 floors," said Mario.

"And it designed to look like a hotel," said Luigi.

"Ok, let's find out inside," said Master Hand.

"Wow, Mario. You're right," said Pit. "It does has a new look."

"First floor. Ah...our office, the living room, the kitchen with 35 seats, I'm liking this," said Master Hand.

"What about you," said Link.

"We hands eat at our office," said Master Hand.

"Cause we're HUGE..." said Crazy Hand.

"The kitchen is awesome. I may work there instead of going outside," said Kirby.

"OK, Kirby, you're hired as a chef at the mansion," said Master Hand.

"Thank you," said Kirby.

"Now, let's go take a tour of our new mansion's look," said Master Hand. "This is floor two."

"Wow, me, Luigi, Yoshi, and Link. That's cool," said Mario. He and the other 3 were staying at room 102.

"Wow, the usual. You, me, and Wolf," said Falco.

"Yeah, I know. This idea is great," said Falco.

Falco, Wolf, and Fox were staying at room 104.

"Hey Falco," said Captain Falcon, "This will be my new room. Captain Falcon likes it."

"I'm with Falcon," said Olimar.

Falcon and Olimar, both captains, were at room 101.

R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch were staying at room 103.

"Looks like we're together again," said R.O.B.

"OK, let's move on to floor 3," said Master Hand.

"Holy crap! It's awesome," said Link.

"It's like Puerto Rico," said Marth.

"True, and you're staying at room 105 with Ike and Pit," said Master Hand.

"Peach and Zelda, you will be staying at room 108," said Crazy Hand.

"Yes!" the princesses cheered together.

"How long have you been friends each other?" Asked Ike.

"Since 9 years ago," said Peach.

"Damn, that's almost 10," said Ike.

Room 106, Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf were staying.

Room 107: Ness, Lucas

"Hey, where's Nana and Popo?" asked Lucas.

"Sorry, we're staying at room 109," said Popo.

Lucas groans.

Floor 3, Room 110: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong

Room 111: Pikachu, Jigglypuff

Starting with this floor, only three rooms, then shortens.

Floor 4

Room 112: Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede

Room 113: Samus

"Poor, Samus. Alone," said Kirby.

"Shut up because you will be mine," said Samus.

"Aw, crap, no," said Kirby.

Floor 5. Only a room, and of course, Sonic and Snake in the left right. Most of the floor are covered in fun stuff.

"Looks like we're next to the arcade," said Sonic.

"And, so, Smashers. What do you think?" asked Master Hand.

"This is awesome!" said Pit.

"So does the tour," said Pikachu.

"I agree. I'm glad we're home again," said Jigglypuff.

"Thanks for all of these comments," said Master Hand. "Let's enjoy this change."

The Smashers happily lived together again.

The end.


End file.
